This application claims the benefit of Italian Application No. SV2001A000031 filed Sep. 24, 2001.
The invention relates to a diving and swimming mask, comprising a mask body made of a soft material which has at least one front opening around the eye region, which opening is closed by a transparent member, particularly a lens and there being provided, at each lateral side of the mask, means for attaching an end of a strap and/or a buckle element for engagement of an end of a strap for fastening the mask against the user""s face.
As is known, scuba diving masks typically have a fastening strap, whose ends are generally attached in a median area of each mask side, particularly in a median area of each vertical side edge of a frame which is designed to support and hold the lens against the mask body. When the mask is worn, the strap is passed behind the nape of the user and appropriately positioned thanks to the shape adjustment allowed by the intrinsic deformability and elasticity of the material wherefrom the strap is made. Although this arrangement may accomplish its purpose, the strap positioning adjustment and customization potential is rather limited, because it is substantially only due to the elastic deformation of the strap. Further, as will be apparent hereafter, the arrangement that consists in providing the strap end attachments in a vertically intermediate position of the mask causes the mask body to be substantially homogeneously compressed against the user""s face, and this is not an optimal condition.
Therefore, the object of this invention is to improve, by simple and inexpensive means, the system for attaching the fastening straps to diving masks, by improving the tight fit against the user""s face, allowing more extensive and effective adjustments and customizations as compared with current possibilities, and increasing the comfort and safety level as compared with prior art masks.
The invention achieves the above purposes by providing a mask as described hereinbefore, in which when worn by the user the transparent member is positioned inclined or may be positioned inclined against the face of the user at the lower edge of the said transparent member, i.e. at the edge nearest to the user""s mouth so that the upper edge of the transparent element is nearer to the user""s face at the said lower edge, than at the opposite upper edge of the said transparent element.
According to one embodiment of the invention means are provided for displacing the transparent element in the inclined position.
The said means for displacing the transparent element in the inclined position are formed by the means for attaching the strap and/or the buckle element which are placed in a preferably downward staggered position, so that they are eccentric to and/or at least below the interpupillary line, with reference to the vertical extension of each side of the mask, and with reference to the mask being worn by a standing user.
In practice, the attachment point for each strap end is substantially located at the side of the zygomatic bone. This arrangement advantageously enhances the strap pulling effect on the lower portion of the mask body, thereby causing the lower portion of the lens to .be drawn closer to the user""s face, and to considerably broaden the visual range of the user in the downward direction, whereas prior art masks have a generally restricted downward visual range. This arrangement may allow, for instance, better visibility of the equipment or devices, which are generally in contact with the chest and/or belly of the diver, thereby increasing the diving safety factor. It shall be further noted that the fit of the soft mask body against the user""s face is generally more troublesome in the lower portion thereof which adheres against an anatomically complex region, as compared with the portion in contact with the forehead, which generally has a homogeneous and even curved profile. Particularly, for users wearing a beard or whiskers or having some unfavorable anatomic conformation, an enhanced pulling effect on the lower portion of the mask body may help to improve adhesion of the sealing lip thereof against the corresponding anatomic region below and at the sides of the nose, i.e. the upper lip, according to the appropriate anatomic definition, thereby ensuring a better sealing effect. Moreover, the compression of the mask body may help to achieve an advantageous reduction of the air volume inside the mask.
These means for attaching the strap and/or the buckle element may be positioned on each of the two vertical side edges of the mask and/or on means designed to hold the lens against the soft mask body.
According to an advantageous improvement, these means for attaching the strap and/or the buckle element may be secured to the mask in such a manner as to allow displacement thereof in at least one direction, particularly in the vertical direction, to change the vertical stagger thereof, and allow a finer adjustment of the strap attachment point and eventually a more accurate customization.
In accordance with an additional improvement, the means for attaching the strap and/or the buckle element may be secured to the mask in such a manner as to be able to swing about an axis that is horizontal and/or perpendicular to the extension of the strap in the attachment zone.
The lens holding means may consist of at least one rigid frame which extends all along the peripheral edge of the at least one lens, thereby compressing it in a water-tight manner against the edge of the at least one front opening of the soft mask body.
Means may be provided for attaching each end of the strap or each buckle element to their respective side edges of the frame, which means may be permanent or removable.
Means may be also provided which allow oscillation with respect to the side edge whereto each end of the strap or each buckle element are attached, particularly about an axis which is substantially horizontal and perpendicular to the side edge of the holding frame, and to the extension of the strap in that zone.
Means may be also provided for adjusting the height of the attachment point for each end of the strap or each buckle element on their respective side edges of the frame.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, which will be described in greater detail in the description of the drawings, the mask of this invention may include at least one backward extension of each vertical side edge of the frame for holding the lens against the mask body, on each vertical side edge, with reference to the observation direction of the mask user. Each of these backward extensions may advantageously form a housing for a buckle element, which buckle may include strap locking means of the stationary or tilting type, which use a manual control to automatically release the strap in the loosing and/or tightening direction.
Each of these backward extensions may be placed in a downward staggered position with reference to the vertical extension of the side edge of the lens holding frame, and with reference to the mask as worn by a standing user.
One or both buckle elements may be secured in a non removable manner on their respective backward extensions.
According to a highly advantageously improvement, at least one, but preferably both buckle elements may be removably coupled to their respective backward extensions, particularly by snap-lock means. Said snap-lock means and the buckles may be made in any manner known to be suitable for the accomplishment of their functions.
According to a preferred embodiment, each backward extension of the frame may be composed of two substantially vertical and parallel walls, extending backwards from each side edge of the frame, in such a manner as to form a recess or a pocket open at the rear, which acts as a snap seat for a buckle plate or a part thereof, the thickness of said plate or part thereof being slightly smaller than the distance between the two walls.
The outer and/or the inner wall of said snap seat may have one or more snap engagement holes or apertures for a corresponding number of coupling/uncoupling members having a complementary shape and being disposed on the outer and/or inner surface of the buckle plate.
Particularly, the outer wall of the snap seat may have a substantially central hole or aperture for snap engagement/disengagement of a corresponding coupling/uncoupling member which is placed substantially at the center of the outer face of the buckle plate.
This coupling/uncoupling member may be placed on an end of a resilient tab, formed by notching the material of the buckle plate, and may be formed by a widened portion of said end on the side turned toward the outside of the mask
This coupling/uncoupling member may have an outer surface approximately as large, and particularly slightly larger than the surface of a finger end, in such a manner that is may form a pushbutton, to be easily accessible from the outside for quick coupling/uncoupling of the buckle.
In accordance with an additional improvement, the buckle elements may be oriented in such a manner that the longitudinal axis of the strap engaged therein is inclined with respect to the direction substantially horizontal and/or perpendicular to the transparent member, and anyway in such a manner as to prevent any interference of the strap with the ear region.
As an additional improvement, each buckle element may be fastened to its respective backward extension of the frame in such a manner as to be able to saving, particularly about an axis which is substantially horizontal and perpendicular to the side edge of the frame or to the extension of the strap in that zone.
Advantageously, the coupling/uncoupling button, as well as the engagement hole therefore, may have a correspondingly circular shape, to simultaneously act as snap-lock means for the buckle plate in its snap seat, and as means for allowing the buckle element to swing, i.e. as a pivot or hub.
Thanks to the above arrangements, a considerable advantage may be obtained, i.e. a quick and safe strap coupling/uncoupling action, and especially a more accurate adjustment of the strap position on the head, and an optimized positioning of the mask on the users face. In fact, by swinging the buckle, the strap may be positioned particularly in an upwardly inclined position, still with reference to a standing user of the mask, to cause it to adhere against the upper portion of the nape, thereby preventing any interference with the ear region, and increasing the comfort level of the mask. A considerable advantage may be also provided in terms of functionality, since the oscillation of the mask body on the strap ends provides a better fit of the soft mask body on any face anatomy, and especially facilitates the operation of emptying the mask of infiltrated water, which operation, as is known, requires the lower portion of the mask body to be lifted forwards.
The front end portion of the buckle plate may have a circular edge, coaxial to the central pushbutton, having the shape of an arc of a circle, whereas the snap-lock recess formed by the two walls may have, near said end, an accordingly circular profile, coaxial to the central engagement hole, so that it may form a guide wall for the swinging buckle plate.
According to an improvement, means for limiting the swinging stroke of the buckle element may be provided, particularly such that the two branches of the strap may be oriented from a substantially horizontal position to an upwardly inclined position, particularly through about 45 degrees.
These means may consist of two teeth, each extending transversely from each of two opposite longitudinal edges of the buckle plate inwards and/or out of the mask, which teeth abut in both directions at the end of the swinging stroke against the rear edge of the inner wall and/or of the outer wall of the snap seat for the buckle plate.
The outer wall of the snap seat for each buckle plate may have two or more holes, having the same diameter, for the pushbutton to snap therein, so that the attachment point for the buckle element may be changed.
Advantageously, these holes may be arranged along a substantially vertical axis, to allow height adjustment of the attachment point for the buckle plate and particularly the adjustment of the downward stagger thereof.
In a different embodiment, the outer wall of the snap seat may have an elongated slot for engagement of the pushbutton, which extends in a substantially vertical direction, here again to allow height adjustment of the attachment point for the buckle plate.
Particularly, this slot may be composed of a succession of partly overlapping holes, i.e. such that the difference between the centers of two adjacent holes is smaller than the diameter thereof.
According to an improvement, the inner face of the inner wall and/or of the outer wall, which define the snap seat for the buckle plate may have grooves for sliding engagement, substantially in the axial direction of the strap, of corresponding tabs or ribs arranged on the inner and/or outer faces of the buckle plate, or vice versa, in such a position as to form buckle plate guides for holding the various height positions of this plate in addition to the holes and/or to the slot for snap engagement of the pushbutton of the buckle element.
Since the above configuration allows height adjustment of the buckle, but no oscillation thereof, an additional improvement might provide that the buckle plate, whose outward face includes the pushbutton, may be mounted in such a manner as to be able to rotate about a pivot placed on the opposite inner face, on another element having tabs or ribs for axial slide engagement of the strap, in corresponding grooves formed on the face that defines the snap seat internally and/or externally.
It is worth noting that the pivot and the pushbutton shall be coaxial to each other, to allow the buckle element to swing to a condition in which its plate is engaged in the snap seat.
In a particular embodiment, which will be disclosed in greater detail in the description of the drawings, the buckle element may include locking means which cooperate with the strap, particularly a swivel frame, fitted in a plate member which forms the body of the separate buckle.
The advantages of the invention are self-evident from the above description and have been widely explained above. It is apparent that all the above characteristics as a whole allow to considerably increase both the comfort and the safety level of scuba diving masks as compared with prior art masks.
In combination with any previous arrangements, the means for attaching the strap to the mask may be downwardly staggered to such an extent as to partly project beyond the lower edge of the corresponding lateral side of the mask. In this case, said attachment means are secured over at least a portion of their extension, to a lower extension of said side.
In the case of the illustrated embodiment, the extension for snap coupling or housing the buckle swivel not only extends in the backward direction with respect to the transparent element, but also extends downwards beyond the lower edge of the frame for holding the transparent element against the mask body.
Further characteristics and improvements will form the subject of the dependent claims.